This invention relates generally to hair waving. More particularly, the present invention relates to a hair waving apparatus for imparting a wave to hair for cosmetic purposes.
Various hair styling devices are in use. The typical hair curler is a plastic cylinder around which the hair is wound about when wet. Clips and other means are provided for keeping the hair in place about the cylinder until it dries after which a curl is formed. Heat or chemical agents may be applied to the hair to enhance the curl. Another type of hair curler is an electric wand-type curling iron.
To impart a wave into hair, instead of curls, several devices have been disclosed in the prior art.
A problem with such hair waving devices is that some are complicated and awkward to use. Also, the hair wave resulting from those inadequate devices is uneven and is not aesthetically pleasing. Another problem is that the devices are expensive and electric waving apparatus are dangerous to use particularly with small children in the household.
A practical hair waving apparatus, for which there is an unfulfilled need, wherein the hair waving apparatus being capable of safely imparting a uniform and stylish wave in hair, is not available.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,119,846 to Tadrous et al, shows hair wave rollers which snap together to define a sinuous or swirled path therebetween. A disadvantage of this patent is that each separate hair roller can be lost causing user frustration and thereby making the device inoperable. Furthermore, no provision for or recognition of the need for combining the two rollers so that they can be more conveniently used is addressed, thereby making the design inconvenient to use.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,739,776 to Prijic discloses a hair curling apparatus with a modular tray with individual clamp rods pivoted on the sides of the tray for crimping the hair therebetween. A problem with Prijic""s apparatus is that the tray is bulky and restrictive which makes it cumbersome to use as well as making it impractical for use particularly for independent hair waving. Furthermore, the use of a tray and rod system adds to the cost of the design.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,570,141 to Glantz discloses a clamp-like hair waver which is bulky, cumbersome and impractical to use and is costly to manufacture.
None of the above prior art devices disclose a hair waving apparatus which is practical, simple in design and is easy to use.
In view of the above mentioned problems and limitations associated with conventional hair waving and curlers, it was recognized by the present inventors that there is an unfulfilled need for an improved hair waving apparatus which is simple in design, practical, fun to use and is economically manufactured and which overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art devices.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a new and improved hair waving apparatus which avoids the aforementioned problems of prior art devices.
It is an object of the instant invention to provide a hair waving apparatus which may be manufactured from readily available materials by conventional manufacturing processes.
It is another object of the instant invention to provide a hair waving apparatus with undulations thereon that are readily adaptable at manufacture for use for a wide variety of hair wave styles.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a hair waving apparatus that is simple in design, simple to manufacture, low in cost and fun to use.
Further objects will become apparent from the following description and claims.
This invention results from the realization that there is a great need for an improved hair waving apparatus. The resulting invention provides a user the capability of conveniently being able to safely and effectively style hair without the problems associated with the prior art devices.
The above and the other objects are achieved in accordance with the present invention, which, according to a first aspect, provides a hair waving apparatus which has at least two elements with undulations on each element for producing a wave in a lock of human hair. The elements having means for pivotally connecting the elements together with a rod and biased toward each other with a biasing means in the form of a spring and the elements maintained in engagement with each other by the spring to hold the lock of hair therebetween to impart a wave thereon. The elements each have a shoulder extending from the undulations and a handle extending therefrom the shoulder at the pivotal connection to open the undulations for insertion of the lock of hair therebetween. The undulations of each of the elements are fabricated from a shape chosen from the group consisting of a xe2x80x9cJxe2x80x9d shape, a xe2x80x9cUxe2x80x9d shape, a xe2x80x9cCxe2x80x9d shape, an xe2x80x9cSxe2x80x9d shape and a xe2x80x9cVxe2x80x9d shape. The undulations are dimensioned to allow each of the elements to nest within each other. A plurality of vents are disposed thereon the undulations to allow moisture to escape from the hair during hair styling and to hasten the hair drying process and subsequent wave formation in the hair.
The second aspect is a special case of the first aspect of this invention with additional features. Retaining means in the form of a stop are disposed on each of the elements for maintaining each of the elements in engagement with each other and the stop cooperatively interacting with the spring to hold the lock of hair therebetween to impart a wave thereon; and a tab is disposed thereon each of the elements for disengaging the elements from each other when the elements are biased away from each other and the hair waving apparatus is in an open position. Guide means, such as a pin, disposed on each of the elements in alignment with each of the elements having a hole therein and the pin cooperatively interacting with the hole and with the spring for positioning the undulations of the elements in close proximity to each other.